


Blast and Blasted

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: When Hawaii Blast turned out to be not so much of a blast...





	

Jun swore, silently this time as he tore off his quick change costume before throwing it towards the staff in a fit of anger.

They were halfway through the first day of the Hawaii Blast concert. And everything had not quite gone according to the detailed, meticulous plan of marvellous producer Matsumoto Jun. For one, they were severely behind time. And that meant that they had to cut short video clips and MCs to make sure that the concert could get back on schedule. It's not that Jun was picky about ending work on time, quite the contrary in fact. However, that perfect sunset moment with which to sing at the special stage set with the sea as backdrop can't be missed. Not after all they had been through. All the planning and testing to make sure the stage and lightning looked perfect... All the equipment hauled from Japan and other parts of the States... After all they had been through, it seems like the concert was all but one big, terrible mess that made Jun question whether coming back to their 'birthplace' to give a concert was a right choice at all.

The concert did not even start off on the right foot. As the helicopter approached the concert venue, Jun could make out tons of little black bobs outside the gates, still waiting to be let into the concert venue. Inside the concert arena, nearly half the blocks were still empty. WTF on earth was that? Jun swore under his breath as they circled the venue once more before the pilot started descending towards the empty space behind the stage. There was nothing that he could do now, besides giving the staff a piece of his mind later. They had already delayed starting as much as they could, and with the video playing already, the show had started and it was too late to do anything else. He only hoped that the fans would be able to get to their seats quickly. Jun took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. The cameras were rolling. Not only for the fans in the concert venue, but also for the Live Documentary. It would do him no good to lose his composure now.

At least the performances went by smoothly. The fans though, were a different matter. From what Jun could see, it was a total mess below stage. Few people were adhering to the assigned blocks, and everyone was snapping photos with their phones without a care in the world. What on earth were those people doing? Where were the security guards? It's not that Jun himself objected to it deep down. It was a concert after all, not some private moment that he'd rather remain private. But rules are rules, and the rules had clearly stated that no photo taking was to be allowed during concerts, Hawaii or not. If the security team from Japan had been present, he was sure so many fans would be thrown out that they'd be singing to an empty field now. The constant clicking of cameras, and even the occasional flash irked him. Where those people even there to watch them sing? 'If all they wanted to do was to take photos, they might as well stay at home and take as many screen shots of them from the DVD as they pleased,' Jun thought with a huff.

Jun complained and swore to the staff as they told him about the latest segment that needed cutting otherwise they wouldn't make it for the sunset moment. He nearly threw the mic down and cursed out loud when the staff hurriedly shouted instructions to turn off the mic. Thankfully Nino was there to give him a much needed hug. Life can be such a bitch at times. Jun hurried off to change. There was no time to waste, the next segment will start as soon as the five of them got changed. A heavy atmosphere hang in the air around them, and Jun took a moment to close his eyes, wondering what else could go wrong.

Jun's silent query was soon answered when they moved to the special Hawaiian stage. What followed could only be described as a stampede. Jun caught the look on horror on Sho's face as the fans got out of their assigned blocks and raced towards the stage. Jun heaved a huge sigh of relief as the pushing came to a stop outside the flimsy little string barrier. He stared blankly at the fans, mouth moving on autopilot as he wondered how many would have died if a real stampede had occurred. With such a huge crowd, the tiny little stage could well be overran and collapse, putting everyone's lives in danger. Jun couldn't have been happier to return to the main stage.

Just as Jun thought there could not possibly be any more surprises, another unexpected event occurred. Nino's back problem had returned when they least expect it. Well it wasn't exactly unexpected. Jun could see that Nino wasn't on the best of states earlier in the day, but he had hoped it wouldn't lead to anything serious. It seems like they were really short of luck today. The 'jump up' stage appearance was changed to a 'slide up'. There was nothing much else they could do. The concert would still go on come rain or high water, and Jun knew that Nino wanted to do the concert as much as anything else. To suggest otherwise would only hurt that brat's ego. Thankfully, the concert was nearing the end already. As soon as they touch down safely on the helicopter pad after the concert the staff will have someone to attend to Nino's back.

Jun couldn't have been more relieved when they finally boarded the helicopter. He sighed as he waved to the crowds, listening to fan sing the rest of A.Ra.Shi. He was thankful and glad that they were able to hold a concert in Hawaii, which made him all the more irritated as their most important concert in all of 15 years had gone so badly. It was supposed to be perfect. Not just for them, but for the fans. But yet it had turned out to be one of the worst organized concerts they've ever done.

"It's alright, it all went fine in the end right?" Ohno said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't worry, things will go smoothly tomorrow, you'll see," Nino mocked as he gave Jun a wink and his trademark two finger salute.

'That brat. Always putting up a brave front even when he's hurting,' Jun thought.

He wiped off a tear that was threatening to fall as he forced a smile. Behind him, he could see Aiba and Sho giving him a thumbs up sign.

"Tomorrow will be better!" Aiba cheered as he messed around with Sho.

"The sun will rise again tomorrow!" Sho said jokingly.

"I rather it doesn't, it's too hot!" Nino sneered.

Jun took a deep breath he sat down in his usual seat on the bus. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the things that had to be corrected before tomorrow's concert.

Tomorrow is a new day.  



End file.
